


Was That The Bogeyman?

by thorkiship18



Series: "Movie" Trilogy [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is a jerk, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape, Azazel Being an Asshole, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Jared, Bottom Sam, Halloween, Horrified Sam, Inspired by a Movie, Jared is Sammy, John is dead, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mary Tried to be A Good Mother, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Serial Killer Dean, Top Dean, Twink Jared, Twink Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 Year Old Jared is stalked down by a masked killer on Halloween. As the night progresses, Jared discovers things that tie him and the killer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pure Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 2007 remake of Halloween.
> 
> This is the concluding story to the "Movie Trilogy". Thanks for the support everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Halloween night 17 Years Ago, 12 year old Dean Winchester brutally slaughtered various members of his household.

**17 Years Ago**

**Haddonfield, Illinois**

**October 31st**

 

Dean stared at his two pet rats with his red and blue clown mask on. He opened the cage and took out the one he named Elvis.

"So pretty Elvis. Yeah you are, aren't you?" He said as he pet him. The rat sniffed at the mask while Dean continued to praise him. Dean reached into his pocket with one hand and produced a small pocket knife. With relative ease, he slashed the rat's throat.

* * *

 

"Jesus Christ, Azazel, you know I have to fuckin work tonight." Mary Winchester said as she prepared breakfast. She turned to her deadbeat boyfriend and continued. "Somebody around here has to make some money."

"I'm all broken up here bitch!" Azazel yelled over his orange juice, pointing to his broken hand. "I can't work!"

"Yeah, and who's fault is that?"

"Fuck you!"

"God you're pathetic!"

As the two adults argued with one another, 1 year old Sammy watched from his crib.

"You know that new waitress at The Bingo Lounge? She's been giving me the freaky eye." Azazel fired at Mary.

"Oh, the whore with the big tits hanging down to her knees?" She spat back.

Azazel sipped a bit of his coffee. "Maybe I'll choke the chicken and blow all over those flapping ass tits!"

"Good! Well have a good fucking time!" Mary was becoming more fed up.

"Oh I will."

"I hope she likes cripples!"

That seemed to rattle his nerves because he threw his cup in her general direction.

"BITCH, I WILL CRAWL OVER THERE AND I WILL SKULL-FUCK THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!"

His outburst caused little Sammy to start wailing. He reached his arms out for his mother and she scooped him up, trying to keep him calm with reassurances.

"See what you fucking did, Loud Mouth?"

Azazel began to mimic Sam's cries. "That's all that fuckery does is cry! Whaaaah! Whah whah! Crying shit!"

"Yeah, just like you. That's all you fuckin do." Mary said cradling Sammy.

"Oh fuck you, Bitch."

A moment of silence happened as Dean's older brother, Adam, came into the kitchen, dressed very inappropriately. He sat down and reached for the cereal only for Azazel to snatched it back. The game continued until Adam called for his mother. Mary turned around and looked at Adam.

"What do you have on? And can't you see I'm making eggs over here?"

"Uh, I'll pass."

"Uh, since when?" Mary retorted.

"Since now. They're chicken abortions and they're fucking gross."

Mary shook her head and smiled despite herself. "They are not chicken abortions."

Adam grabbed the cereal and poured himself a bowl. "Yeah, you'd know what one was..."

Azazel smirked and laughed silently. Mary's smile fell.

"Ya know what? Go upstairs and get your brother."

"Why do I always have to do it?" Adam whined.

"Just fuckin do it!" Adam got up and rolled his eyes at his mother. "Don't you give me that look!"

When Adam left, Azazel spoke low over his other cup. "Man, that bitch got himself a nice little ass."

Mary, who tending to Sammy, turned her head quickly. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me!" He said.

Mary walked over to the table. "No, say it again! Say it to my face!"

"Ooooh what's the matter? Jealous of your own son's ass? Huh?"

"Fucking pig!" Mary yelled as he smacked the cup out of Azazel's broken hand. He cried in pain and pushed everything off of the table. Sammy began to cry again.

"Fuckin whore! Now clean it up! Go on!" Azazel yelled.

"I can't fucking do this anymore!!" Mary screamed as she bent down to pick it all up.

* * *

 

Adam entered his little brother's room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Dean! Stop jerkin off in there!"

* * *

 

Dean frantically washed the blood off of his hands as his brother called him.

"Go away" He said still scrubbing.

"Hey! Get your ass downstairs and wash your hands you little shit!"

"I'm not listening! Ahhhhhh!" 

* * *

 

"Lemme tell you something. That freak of yours, he needs some serious discipline. I mean he runs around like a little bitch." Azazel said smoking a cigarette.

Mary looked up from cleaning the floor. "You leave him alone. Keep your hands off him."

"Gimme a fuckin break, bitch! He's gonna grow up cutting his dick and balls off and changing his name to 'Deanna'."

Dean and Adam walked into the kitchen then. Azazel's insults didn't stop.

"There he is! Good Mornin, Deanna!"

Mary got up with the broken items. "What the hell took you two so long?"

"Elvis died." Dean sighed. "I had to flush him."

"Aww honey I'm sorry." Mary hugged Dean and kissed his forehead. "We'll get you a new one after school, okay?" He nodded and went to greet his baby brother.

"What'd you do to him?" Adam laughed. "Stroke him to death?" He began to simulate masturbation on a slender cup while fake moaning.

"You know it's a fucking rat? Who pays money for a fucking rat? I mean it's a goddamn rat, man!"

"Morning, Boo." Dean said to Sammy. He pulled up his mask to give him a kiss and pulled it back down.

 Azazel mocked the 12 year old as he sat down at the table. "Take that damn thing off." 

Dean cocked his head to the side, the clown's face an unsettling sight. Azazel snatched the mask from Dean's face and threw it on the floor causing Sammy to cry once more.

"You are starting to annoy me boy." Azazel hissed.

"I hate you!" Dean yelled.

"And I hate you too! You see this?" He pointed to his broken hand. "As soon as this heals, I'm gonna break it again ON YOU'RE FUCKING FACE!"

"Enough, alright?!" Shouted Mary. "Can we just eat in peace for once?"

Dean glared at Azazel, his eyes burning a hole into his skull.

* * *

 

Dean zipped his pants and had almost flushed the toilet when he heard the door to the bathroom open and two loud voices.

"What a fucking pussy, dude! I told you he wouldn't fight! He was all fucking talk, you were there! And then he got his ass beat." 

Dean reluctantly flushed the toilet and opened the stall with his head down.

"I know where he lives. Wanna egg his house?" The other boy said.

Dean quickly made his way to the door but was stopped by the loud mouthed boy.

"Oh hey, ShitPants! What's goin on? You know I heard your brother got caught selling blow jobs in the bathroom. I heard they had to pump the cum out of his stomach."

Dean looked up with heated eyes at the two bullies. He wanted nothing more than kill them both.

"Hey, Deany, how's mom doing? You know my old man said that for a buck, she'd rub her tits on his face."

"Shut up..." Dean muttered.

"What the fuck you say, faggot?" Bully #2 spat.

Bully #1 pouted his lips. "Deany is upset. Hey check this out." He pulled a newspaper clipping advertising a local strip club in town. The main model on the cover was Dean's mom, completely naked save for some props around her privates. "I was think of making copies of mommy for the whole school."

"Fuck you..." Dean hurled. In response, he was rewarded with a slap upside his head.

"Hey, Tough Guy! You think she'd suck my dick for a quarter and let me suck her tits?"

That was the last straw. Dean surged at Bully #1 full speed, pushing him against the door. He kept yelling "Shut Up!" at them. He was quickly overpowered when the other kid pulled him off. Before it could escalate, the principal walked in.

"What the hell is going on? Break it up!"

The boys quickly dispersed and leaned against the walls. 

"He started it." Bully #2 accused.

"Shut up!" The principal yelled.

Dean was breathing heavily and his stare was murderous. "Fuck you..." He said to the principal.

The man turned to Dean with a displeased look. "What did you say, son?"

"I said FUCK YOU!"

"Fuck me?"

The principal hauled Dean out of the bathroom and into his office. He called Mary as soon as he was seated.

* * *

 

"Again? Jesus what is it with you and this goddamn school? I cannot keep coming down here like this!" Mary shouted.

The principal pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Ms. Winchester, I do not enjoy calling you down here evert five minutes."

"Really? It sure seems like ya fuckin do! Can't keep control of your school?"

"Yes, I can. I can control my school. It's just...something--something you gotta know."

* * *

 

Dean looked in the office, staring at his mother. So pretty. She couldn't be what the other kids said she was...no. Not his mom. He smiled as he saw her defending him. His smile dropped when another man came in. He wore sunglasses and a baseball cap. He looked at Dean and smiled, moving into the principal's office.

* * *

 

"Hi, Jim, how are ya?" The man in the hat said. He pointed to Mary. "Is this her?"

Mary scoffed and looked between the two men.

"Ms. Winchester, this is Dr. Singer. I took the liberty of calling him in. He happens to be a child psychologist." Jim replied.

"Psychologist?" Mary said, feeling anxious.

"May I ask you: Has your son ever had any kind of serious psychiatric evaluation?"

Mary grabbed her purse and began to leave. "Okay, I've had enough. This is crazy. I gotta get back to work. I gotta go." Dr. Singer stepped in front of her with his hands up.

"Please. We only want the best for the child. Please sit down. Please." Mary eventually sat back down and listened to Jim.

"Now, Ms. Winchester, we found this in Dean's school bag..." He went in his desk and grabbed a thick plastic bag...with a dead cat in it.

"A cat? Come on. Big deal, he found a dead cat." Mary dismissed.

"And these..." Jim pulled out and handed the doctor a series of photos.

"What is that?"

"I hope your not squeamish, Ms. Winchester" Dr. Singer said handing them over to Mary.

The pictures were of various dead animals of different species. Their faces were mutilated and blood was everywhere. 

"This is really sick...wait a minute. Are you saying Dean did this?"

Dr. Singer looked down and avoided eye contact with her as she spoke.

"Dean loves animals...he wouldn't...why would he do this?"

"Ms. Winchester, typically the thrill of hurting or causing pain to smaller creatures is often an...early warning sign..."

"Early warning sign for what?" Mary asked.

Dr. Singer opened and closed his mouth. He didn't like to have these conversations with people. "For much deeper and bigger problems."

Mary shook her head, obviously not getting the point.

"He's a very disturbed young man. I have to evaluate him and I'd like to interview him. I need to take him through a series of tests..."

"You--you can t-talk to him b-but what is evaluating him? What do you mean?" Mary shook as the words left her mouth.

"Obviously, he has a very deranged young mind if he can do this to his pets!"

The adults didn't notice when Dean slipped out of the school later.

* * *

 Dean ran down the hall town his locker. He grabbed his bag and mask while his mother and the doctor argued. He made sure not to get spotted as he sprinted out of the building and into the neighboring woods.

* * *

 

Dean watched as the two bullies exited the school.

"Fuck, man! If I get one more fucking detention, I'll be fucking expelled! My old man is gonna beat my ass."

"We gotta get that piece of shit on the weekend so we don't get in trouble, Cole!"

"If I see that Winchester pussy, he's fucking dead!" Cole yelled as walked into the woods. He didn't realize that cold green eyes were staring the entire time.

* * *

 

Cole casually walked along the path he took to and from school. It had become a shortcut for him lately. He picked up a twig and started swatting at the grass due to boredom.

He walked further in and hopped past a couple of boulders. When he walked past a tree, he was struck in the leg by a kid with a huge stick and a mask. Cole fell to the ground immediately and was smacked in the back two times.

"Argh! Fuck..." Cole said looking up." He recognized the mask and turned angry. "You're fucking dead!"

Dean raised the branch and hit him again and again. Each time Cole begged him to stop.

"Oh, please...stop! Stop, please!"

And each time he begged, Dean hit him harder. Eventually he started to crawl away. Dean smiled from inside his mask and followed the boy. He struck him repeatedly in the legs and back resulting in Cole whimpering and crying.

Dean pulled up his mask and gazed upon his bully, face emotionless.

"Please...help..." Cole tried. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry! Don't hurt me, just...I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Dean dug into Cole's front pocket and obtained the clipping of his mother. He folded it up and put it away. He stared down at Cole with murderous intent and pulled down the mask.

"No...no! I--ARGH!!"

Dean struck Cole in the head 4 time before he stopped moving completely.

* * *

 

Dean sat on the couch and watched an old black and white horror movie, mask still on. Azazel sat in the recliner downing some whiskey.

"Hey, Clown? Psycho Boy. Cat Killer. You're really torturing and killing worthless animals, boy? Make you feel like a real bad ass motherfucking killer, don't it?"

When Dean didn't say a word, Azazel kept taunting him. "That is some real deep ass, serious, faggoty ass shit."

"Adam, I'm gonna be late!" Dean called. Azazel mocked him.

"You really are a whiny little bitch, you know that?"

Mary walked in the room holding her purse and coat. "Azazel, knock it off."

"Mom, Adam is wasting all of my time." Dean said. He got up to see his mother.

"I really shouldn't let you go after that shit you pulled today at school." Mary chided.

Dean looked at her with sad eyes. "Aw. Mom, please?"

"Alright, Dean. Calm down." Mary said softly. "You know what? Tomorrow, things are gonna change around here so I suggest you live it up tonight."

Dean nodded and Mary called for Adam who came lazily down the stairs. "What?"

"Would you do me a favor and please take your brother trick or treating?"

"Why don't you have that sub-human slop over there on the couch do it?"

Azazel promptly gave them all his middle finger.

"If I could get that lazy drunk off his fat ass, I would."

"Bitch, if you don't think I ain't making a mental list of all your fuckin bullshit..."

Mary mocked Azazel behind his back earning a smile from Dean. "Sweetie, look at me," She said softly. "I know things have been bad, but tomorrow we start to make everything better, okay?"

"Okay." Dean whispered. The door bell rang and Adam went to open it. "I like your hair curly. It looks pretty."

"Thank you, honey." She kissed Dean's nose and slid his mask down. "Have fun trick or treating. Don't eat too much candy."

Dean and Mary turned to see Adam and his boyfriend, Michael, by the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Winchester." Michael smirked.

"I want you out by 11." Mary ordered.

"What I do?"

"I know what you do." 

Mary left and shut the door. 

Adam took Michael's hand and led him upstairs. Dean had noticed. 

"What about trick or treating?"

"Are you kidding me? Go by yourself. Aren't you too old for that, anyway? Whatever." Adam bounded up the stairs.

"Sorry, Squirt but have fun!" Michael said joining Adam in his room.

Dean hung his head as he went outside and sat on the curb.

His mind did strange things inside.

He thought about his mother. How pretty she was. How good.

He thought about Sammy. How innocent. How pure.

He thought about Adam. How spiteful. Destructive.

He thought about Azazel. How cancerous. Poison.

He thought about death.

* * *

 

Adam moaned as Michael sucked the sensitive spot on his neck. He was lain in between Adam's legs, playfully tickling his thighs. Adam giggled loud.

"What if your dad hears us?" Michael whispered.

Adam pushed him off. "Hold up, man. That fucking drunk pick fuck, Azazel, ain't my dad."

"I--I didn't know..."

"My daddy's in heaven, okay?"

"Okay...I'm sorry...close your eyes."

Adam rolled his eyes and sighed but did as he was told. 

"Keep em closed." Michael said, pulling out a full headed mask with brown hair. The face was abnormal white. He slid it over his head. "Okay, open."

Adam opened his eyes and Michael attempted to scare him. Adam's face fell out of sheer disapproval.

"Wow." He deadpaned.

"What?"

"Take that stupid thing off."

"Oh, come on baby. I wanna do it with the mask on."

Adam once again rolled his eyes and pulled Michael close.

* * *

 

Dean shuffled into the house sometime later. Azazel had fallen asleep on the recliner, snoring heavily. Dean scowled and beelined for the kitchen.

He sat at the table and absently chewed candy corn. He violently tossed a jelly bean on the other side of the room.

His mind was a mess as he ate. Dean thought about Azazel having his face skewered and genitals mutilated. He wished Adam would have his head decapitated and his body fed on by wolves. Smiling lightly, Dean dumped the rest of his candy into his pail.

He went to the drawer under the counter pulling out a thick roll of duct tape. He went into the cutlery drawer and pulled out a kitchen knife. 

He went into the living room slowly and glared at Azazel's sleeping figure. Dean sat the knife down, freeing his other hand so he could bind Azazel to the chair. The drunk man didn't wake up at all during the process.

After he was complete, Dean stood behind Azazel and slashed his neck. The man's eyes opened and he gasped as the blood leaked from his throat. His eyes made contact with Dean's as he quickly died.

* * *

 

Adam pulled on his boxers and Michael's t-shirt. Michael pulled on his jeans and smiled.

"I'll be right back. Little hungry."

Adam nodded as he slipped on headphones and laid back into bed.

Michael silently made his way downstairs. He saw Azazel asleep and didn't want to wake him. He opened the refrigerator and rifled through the food. He settled on making a sandwich. 

It was forgotten instantly as the first blow came.

* * *

 

Dean raised the bat and cracked Michael in the head once. The man writhed and twitched on the floor. 

_Oh, that's not good enough, Dean..._

Dean screamed as he pulverized Michael's head with the metal baseball bat. Blood pooled around the linoleum.

Dean dropped the bat and stared at his masterpiece. He walked back upstairs after some time.

* * *

 

Adam laid on the bed with his eyes closed and back to the door; headphones on high. Where the fuck was Michael? He felt someone touching his leg in a suggestive manner. He giggled.

"Michael, stop it. Stooop. Once a night is enough. Stop."

Adam took his headphones off and grabbed the hand. He turned and saw Dean in Michael's mask.

"Dean...?" He sat up right, anger radiating. "Dean, what the fuck are you doing in here? Answer me!"

Dean just stared.

"Dean! Dean!"

Adam slapped Dean through his mask twice.

"Answer me, you little shit. What the fuck!? Dean--!"

_Pain_

Adam looked at Dean with a confused face. He felt really bad. Something was really wrong. His stomach...

Looking down, Adam saw that his little brother plunged a knife through his middle. He clutched his stomach and gasped. He fell put of bed and shambled into the hallway. 

Adam whimpered, trying to escape. He grasped the walls for support but nearly fell. His clothes were stained by his blood. Hearing footsteps behind him, Adam turned his head and saw Dean slowly advancing on him. Adam tried to go faster but it was futile.

Dean slashed Adam's back twice, causing him to fall. He screamed as Dean stabbed and slashed at random. Adam began to crawl away but died from his wounds shortly after. 

* * *

 

Dean walked into Sammy's nursery, setting the knife and mask down. He made his way to the crib and kissed his baby brother's head, grinning.

"Happy Halloween, Boo."

* * *

 

Mary pulled the car into the driveway, noticing Dean holding Sam on the front steps. His clown mask was on.

"Jesus, what happened now?" She said to herself as she took the key from the ignition. Mary walked up further. "Sweetie, what are you doing out here? It's freezing."

Dean stared.

"Dean, what's going on? Dean, answer me."

Mary knelt down, pulling off the mask. "Gimme the baby."

Dean gave over Sammy and continued to stare straight.

"What is going on? Where is everyone?"

* * *

_"...brutal murders in one house. The Winchester killings was described by police as 'Manson-like' in its viciousness and more horrific than anyone can imagine._

_Adam Winchester's body was found lying face down in a pool of blood in the upstairs hallway. Apparently, he had been stabbed 17 times. His boyfriend, Michael Milton's body, was found in the kitchen downstairs, the victim of an apparent vicious beating with an aluminum baseball bat. Along with the two teens, a third victim Azazel Morningstar, was found bound to a chair. Morningstar's neck slit wide open with a kitchen knife and stabbed numerous times in the face and chest._

_We'll have much more on this horrific story as is develops but for now, 3 people, brutally murdered and a 12 year old boy, Dean Winchester, being held in custody."_

* * *

 

**11 Months Later**

**Smith's Grove Sanatorium**

 

_"I'm standing outside of Smith's Grove Sanatorium where late last, 12 year old Dean Winchester, was transferred after being found guilty of First Degree Murder._

_Winchester's verdict comes after one of the lengthiest and most expensive trials in the state's history._

_In attendance during this trial, Doctor Robert Singer. Singer has now been appointed by Judge Masterson to oversee Winchester's care while incarcerated here at Smith's Grove."_

* * *

 

"Okay, we're on." Bobby said, configuring the tape recorder.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good." Dean answered. "Could I ask you something?"

"You can ask me whatever you want. That's why I'm here. You have anything in your mind, feel free."

"Okay. Why do you talk so funny?"

Bobby chuckled.

* * *

 

"Tell me, Dean, what do you remember about...that night? Halloween."

"Uh, what do you mean? Like my costume and candy?"

Bobby took off his baseball cap.

"So you remember nothing about the killings?"

Dean shook his head.

"You remember nothing about getting a knife..?"

"No...I didn't do that."

"Oh...okay. But you were  covered in blood. Who's blood was it?"

"I don't know."

* * *

 

_"Case: Dean Winchester._

_To the untrained eye, there's nothing visually abnormal with this angelic young boy but, one must remember not to be fooled by his calm, unassuming facade."_

* * *

 

 

"Can I go home today?"

Mary nearly burst out into tears.

"No, not today."

"Tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'd have to talk to the doctor about that."

Silence, then.

"Hey, mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everyone at home okay?"

A single tear fell from Mary's eyes. She put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Everything's okay at home."

"Okay."

* * *

 

 

Being a janitor at a sanatorium for 10 years, Gordon Walker was used to seeing odd sights. People talking to themselves, screaming at the wind. However, the oddest thing he ever imagined, was befriending one of the patients: Dean Winchester.

"Hey, Dean," Gordon called. "How ya doin?"

Dean just stared blankly at Gordon.

"Look, you can't let those walls get you down. Believe me, I know. I spent a little time behind walls. I know they can drive you crazy. You gotta look beyond the walls. You know, learn to live inside your head. There's no walls that can stop you there."

Dean cried and nodded.

"I gotta get back to work. Take it easy, Dean."

* * *

 

 

"Look at my mask." Dean said. He pulled out a homemade mask that was all black. There were 3 holes for the eyes and nose.

"Oh Wow. Beautiful. Yeah." Bobby commented. "Why's it all black?"

"'Cause, it's one of my favorite colors."

"Well actually, black isn't a color is it? It's the absence of color in a spectrum of colors. You go from black, which is no color, all the way through to white, which is every color. So technically, not that it really matters but, black isn't a color." Bobby chuckled. "Why'd you make it?"

"I have my secrets."

"Ah, wait a minute. I thought we had no secrets, you and I."

"Because no one sees me."

"Of course they do. I see you every day. Your mom, she comes every week."

"Anybody else?" Dean questioned, childlike innocence sprayed into his voice. Bobby was slightly unnerved.

"No..."

* * *

 

 

_"Dean has begun to obsess on the construction of these...primitive masks. It's a rare occasion in which he will allow himself to be seen without one of these. Only during the weekly visits from his mother does he show brief glimpses of the boy he once may have been."_

* * *

 

 

"Do you like my mask, mommy?"

"When did you make it?"

"Just yesterday. I like masks 'cause it hides my face."

"I don't like you to hide your face. Take it off."

"It hides my ugliness..."

Mary was shocked. "Sweetie, don't say that. Take it off." She gently took off his mask and placed it on the table. "You aren't ugly. Don't talk like that, okay?"

"Okay."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

It was barely a whisper.

* * *

 

_"Dean's so called 'normal moments' are becoming fewer and fewer and I'm particularly worried about this. I believe that these masks have begun to create a mental sanctuary in which Dean can hide within himself and from himself."_

* * *

 

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Let it out!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE...JUST LET ME OUT! WHAT THE FUCK!!"

A few minutes after Dean's episode, he began to cry.

"I don't wanna be here anymore..."

"I know. It's okay." Bobby said.

"I wanna go home."

"It's okay...it's okay...I'm afraid you can't go home."

"Why?"

"Because you've done terrible things..."

* * *

 

_"Dean's downward slide into this hellish abyss continues. I fear he's on the verge of completely shutting down."_

* * *

 

 

"I managed to persuade the suits to let you come outside and sit out in the garden. Well it's hardly a charming place bit at least there's a bit of greenery. But please if you don't communicate with me, how can I help you? I'm here to help you. I feel like I failed you at the moment because I can't get through to you. There gonna see in my reports that you're not responding and they may take me off the case. I don't know I hope not."

"I. Need. To Get. Out Of Here."

"Yes, that's not going to happen for a while, Dean."

* * *

 

 

"Dean, take off the mask. Honey, you don't look good. You to eat. Come on."

"Can I put my mask back on?"

"Dean..."

"Please put my mask back on..."

Mary relented, putting the mask back on Dean's face. "Come on, let's try to enjoy the day."

* * *

 

 

_"The child christened, Dean Winchester, has become a sort of ghost; a mere shape of a human being. There's nothing left there now..."_

* * *

 

 

Dean, Bobby and Mary sat at a table and ate lunch, save for Dean. He was leaning forward with his arms folded and kept one of his masks on.

"Well...before I go, I brought you something." His mother announced.

She showed Dean a picture of him and Sammy siting on the front steps. Dean smiled bright at the camera and Sammy played with his hair while laughing. On the back it read, "Dean and Sammy. May 19, 1997"

"I found it. I thought you might like to hang it up in your room." When he showed no response, she tried again. "I thought you'd like it." 

When he showed no more reactions, she place the photo next to his tray. Mary turned to Bobby.

"Well, I guess I'll see you next week."

"I'll walk you to the car."

Bobby signaled a nurse to accompany Dean. Mary gave him a kiss in the head and promised a visit for next week.

The nurse sat across from Dean who picked up the photo.

"Cute baby."

Dean looked up and glared.

"Couldn't be related to you." She said setting down the picture. She grabbed a newspaper and turned her attention to it. Her last mistake.

Dean lunged at her with a fork and stabbed her in the neck. He dragged the object across her throat in rough, jagged movements.

The alarm rang aloud as Dean stood up, bloody. 

"What happened?" He heard Bobby call from the hallway.

Orderlies were sprinting to Dean, restraining him. One of them checked on the nurse who was already dead.

Mary and Bobby came into the room and saw the horror. Mary ran to Dean's side and removed his mask. He screamed at her and laughed. He cried and screamed madly.

Mary recoiled and felt to the floor. This wasn't her child. She sobbed as Bobby attempted to talk to Dean. He continued to scream.

* * *

 

 

Mary sat in the dark, watching home movies of her and her children. 

She weeped for the loss of her son, Adam and, to some extent, Dean. You might just say that both of her sons were dead. Her heart was too full of grief to think reasonably as she reached for the gun on the coffee table.

Mary apologized to her youngest son before she put the gun to her head...and pulled the trigger.

 


	2. You're My Kill (Of The Night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean escapes the sanatorium.

**17 Years Later**

 

Gordon had been upgraded to orderly within the 17 Years Dean had been in Smith's Grove. It wasn't great though. He'd been followed around endlessly by Benny Lafitte, a new orderly. He had to teach him the ropes. It was hell.

"You don't fuckin talk a lot do you, Gordon?"

Gordon continued to walk ahead, silent.

"Goddammit, let me get one thing straight: I don't work for you. You may have worked here for many years, done all manner of things and I suppose that's because you're a hard worker. All you people are."

Gordon glared at Benny. His blatant racism was not missed on him.

"Your women keep your nice huts clean and sweep off the dirt floors. Keep the Lions in order and all. But I'm my own boss, alright?"

They stopped at the end of the hall. Gordon took in a deep breath.

"You know, I retire in 3 months and you're still gonna be in here for a long time. Now open the fucking door."

Benny begrudgingly opened the door with the name "D. Winchester". The room was only slightly padded but the walls and ceiling was covered hundreds of different masks. Dean sat at his desk and worked on another mask. His hair became longer over the years, eventually stopping down to his shoulders.

"Get up, fuck nugget." Benny grouched. "Time to go. Benny touched a mask on the wall and was scolded by Gordon.

"Don't touch them."

"What?"

"He doesn't like it when you touch his masks." Gordon helped Dean stand up, putting the restraints on.

"Goddamn. I wouldn't want to bum the freak out." The new guy spat.

"Sorry about these chains, Dean."

"What do you mean 'you're sorry about these chains'? What, you got feelings for this big idiot? Is that what it is? What the fuck, man?"

"I've been taking care of this kid for almost 20 years. And me and him...you know what, never mind just shut up! Keep your hands off his things!" Gordon defended.

Dean looked down at Benny through his hair. The orderly felt threatened immediately.

"Don't look at me. I'll be a shit storm in your worst nightmare, motherfucker. I'll come in here and fuck this place up one night, you watch."

Gordon yelled at Benny once more then took Dean out of the room.

* * *

 

"I really don't know what else to say, Dean. I mean you haven't said a word for 17 years. Christ...that's a lifetime. That's nearly twice as long as my first marriage. Wow..."

Bobby sat opposite Dean who's arms and legs were chained up.

"It's strange, Dean. In a weird way, you've become like...like my best friend. Huh. Goes to show you how fucked up my life is, huh?"

Dean stared at Bobby from behind another mask, much like the one he wore when he killed Cole.

"I've done all I possibly can for you. So, I'm sorry to tell you but, this is going to be my last day. Dean, I...I have to move on. I'm sorry...take care, Dean."

Bobby left the room for the last time. Dean watched him leave even as he was no longer there.

* * *

 

"His eyes will deceive you. They will destroy you. They will take from you your innocence. Your pride. And eventually, your soul."

Bobby held a seminar down by the local college about the life of Dean Winchester. His last slide in the slide show showed a picture of a younger dean, emotionless and terrifying.

"These eyes do not see what you and I see. Behind these eyes one finds only blackness. The absence of light. These are the eyes...of a psychopath. Dean was created by a perfect alignment of interior and exterior factors gone violently wrong. A perfect storm, if you will. Thus creating a psychopath that knows no boundaries and has no boundaries."

* * *

 

Benny was lead down the halls of Smith's Grove by his coworker/cousin, Zachariah.

"Zach, I really don't appreciate being called out of my favorite watering hole to come down on fuckin graveyard shift. If you do me dirt on this one, I will hold it against you."

"You know what? I'll fuck her. You don't wanna fuck her, I'll do it. Right in there."

Zach pointed at the door leading into a patient's room. He unlocked the door as Benny looked down the hall. At Dean's room.

"Deany, Deany, Deany..."

Zach led out a young lady dressed in a frilly pink nightgown.

"I want you to meet Cousin Benny." Zachariah spoke to the patient as though she was a child.

Benny looked at the girl. "Hi there, sweetie. Hi. We're just here to look in on you. We know it's your first night and all...just wanted to see how you are." He brushed a hand down her cheek and she turned her head. "Oh...aren't you a pretty little thing? We're just making sure everything's okay." He tried to unbutton her down but she attempted to wiggle away.

"Hey, hey. Look at those little titties. Look at that! What else is under there?" 

The patient started screaming as Zachariah held her arms back.

"Oh, shit! Got ourselves a screamer! I like that!" Benny looked back at Dean's door. "Hey, I got an idea. I got me a fuckin bona fide, sure-as-shit idea!"

* * *

 

Dean worked on the new mask he was making when he heard his door unlock. He heard 2 people talking and another crying.

"Deany, Deany Dean Dean!" Benny sing-songed. "Hey, Deany! We bought you a little company."

"Yeah! Some new meat baby!" Zachariah followed.

"A fucking bitch. You want some of that? Come on idiot! Show us that you're a man!"

Benny put his hand under the girls dress and slipped 2 fingers inside her. She shrieked as he invaded her. He pulled it out and turned back to Dean. "Some fucking pussy." He sniffed his fingers as he taunted Dean. "You want some pussy, huh!?" He hit Dean in the back of his head. He licked the two fingers. "Mmm. Taste good. How bout some of that, Killer?"

Zachariah groped the girl as Benny messed with Dean. Having has enough of waiting, Zach through her on the bed and hiked her dress up. Benny held her hands down as Zach pumped in and out of her. She cried each time Zach thrusted inside harder. 

Zachariah came quickly and handed her over to Benny who promptly forced her up on the wall and entered her. Zachariah and Benny both took a mask and put it on, sticking out their tongues and making crude motions.

Dean finally stood up and pulled Zachariah up by the throat. Benny pulled out his baton and hit Dean in the shoulder 3 times which had no affect. Dean threw down Zach after snapping his neck and went after Benny. He tried to run but tripped over his own pants. He stumbled into the hallway as Dean slammed him on the walls. He bludgeoned Benny to death.

* * *

 

Gordon had just arrived and he already wanted to leave. Only 3 more months. Just 3. He sighed and went to the receptionist's office seeing no one there. He made it through and rounded the corner. Gordon gasped when he found the bodies of 2 guards, beaten to death.

"Oh, God..."

He checked their pulses, already knowing the truth. He turned around and saw Dean towering over him, mask hiding his face.

"Dean...what're you doing out of your room?"

He wasn't expecting Dean to talk back, of course, but it happened.

"Home..."

Gordon swallowed harshly. "Uh...okay. No. Don't do nothing we're both gonna regret okay, Dean? I'll get you back into your room." He grabbed handcuffs from on of the dead guards. "I'm just gonna...get these handcuffs...I'm gonna try a put these handcuffs on you, Dean, then we'll get you back into your own bed."

Gordon was shaking terribly and fumbled with his speech. Dean held out both of his hands. When Gordon approached him, Dean lifted him up and slammed him on the wall then into the coffee room.

"I was good to you, Dean!" Gordon wailed as Dean tossed him around. He shoved his head into the sink and nearly drowned his former friend. Dean pulled him out and dropped him on the floor as he went to grab the television. Gordon put his hands up and pleaded with Dean who only muttered a single word: "Sammy..." And dropped the television on Gordon's head.

* * *

 

Bobby was woken out of his deep slumber when the phone rang. He tried ignoring it twice but it kept ringing. He picked it up eventually.

"Hello?"

_"Bobby!"_

"Who is this?"

_"Bobby, it's Campbell."_

"Who?"

_"Sam Campbell from Smith's Grove...he's out...Dean's out!"_

Bobby sat upright.

"What?"

_"He broke out a few hours ago! Bobby, it's a fuckin massacre."_

"I'm coming right away."


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean returns home to Haddonfield while he searches for Sammy.

Rufus climbed out of the 18 Wheeler and groaned. "Alright, boys! Look who's back in town. Who's got the cracker Jacks? Rufus is back!"

He greeted every man at the rig station and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw that his hair was getting a little wild. He proceeded to enter a stall. He pulled down his pants, reaching in his coat pocket for entertainment. He found it in the form of a porn magazine.

"Naughty, naughty girl." He said smiling.

Rufus head the main door open and saw someone's feet outside of his stall. The person knocked. Rufus scoffed at the audacity.

"Hey buddy! Just to give you a heads up, I got a taco deluxe supreme talking back at me, so I'm gonna be a while. So let me pass this beast in peace."

The man knocked louder this time and Rufus was getting irritated. "Look, brother, if you looking for some kind of action, you better take it on the arches before I'm done dropping this load. Or you gonna be one sorry a-hole!" 

Still, the person did not move.

"I see...what we got here is...failure to communicate. You just hold on there. I got something for ya." Rufus took out a knife and opened the stall door. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Rufus Turner, bitch!"

He saw the name wearing an orange face mask.

"Imma cut that mask right off ya face--"

Dean pushed Rufus back into the stall. He wrestled the knife from Rufus' hand. Rufus punched Dean in his face, prepared to fight.

"Come on, motherfucker!"

Dean stabbed Rufus in the abdomen thrice and watched him bleed out slowly. The scuffle in the bathroom was blocked out by the works of heavy machinery outside.

Dean stripped off Rufus' boots and jumpsuit, putting them on and ditching his bloody hospital wear. He stole the big rig and drove away.

* * *

 

**Halloween**

 

"Jared! Frank!" Ellen Harvelle called as she cooked breakfast. Her husband walked into the kitchen, seemingly looking for something. "Morning."

"Where'd I put my goddamn glasses? I'm gonna be late."

"They're on your head." Ellen observed. She rolled her eyes and sat a cup of orange juice in the table. He pulled them down and smiled.

"Ugh you gotta be kidding me..."

"What?"

Frank showed Ellen the paper. "It says Nichols' Hardware is goin outta business. 42 Years and that's it. Over and done with." He chomped on a bagel as Jared walked in.

"And Mr. Nichols is a dirty old pervert." 

Ellen chuckled. "Okaaaay. Don't even wanna know."

"Guess what, Mom?" Jared picked up two bagels. "Mr. Nichols likes to touch me the wrong way! Ooooh yeah!" Jared used the bagels as breasts and laughed.

"Okay that is so not funny!"

"You want a screwdriver, Mommy? You want a hammer? Oh look at this, Mom." 

Jared fingered a bagel causing Ellen to laugh/scold him.

"Jared! Stop! Now, are you eating?"

"No. I'll get something at school."

The family laughed for a while longer then went theirseparate ways for the day. Before Jared could get outside, however, his dad caught up to him.

"Thanks again for dropping that off." Frank said looking at the envelope in Jared's hand.

"No sweat, Dad."

"Just uh shove the envelope inside the mail slot, okay?"

"Yeah, Dad I know!"

"Well they're coming by to look at it later, kiddo so it's really important."

Jared stopped walking and faced his father. "Dad. Dad, I know. Okay. I understand. Muy Importante."

"Alright. Love you. Have a good day."

Jared made his way down the sidewalk smiling while his parents bantered back and forth.

* * *

 

"Hey Jared! Hey wait up!" 

Brady Johnson ran down the street, catching up to Jared. The little brat just loved following him everywhere.

"Leave me alone, Brady."

"Wait up! Definition: Stop walking."

Jared groaned under his breath.

"Can I ask you something serious, Jared?"

"Sure. Why not..."

"Did you ever hear about the Mexican wolfman?"

Jared scoffed. "No."

"Yeah well...he's real! I saw him in TV last night and his name's Danny and his face is completely covered with hair! He likes soccer! I swear they showed it. He's a wolf!"

"Brady!" Jared hissed. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Lay off the candy corn, kid." Jared ruffled his hair.

"Stop acting like I'm crazy. It's true!" Brady persisted.

"Brady, I'm your babysitter. You're crazy. I know this. You're crazy-stupid-crazy."

Brady tilted his head back and howled like a wolf. Jared grinned and did the same seconds later.

* * *

 

Dean walked down into the basement of his childhood home. The house hadn't been in use for many years. The floors were creaky and unstable. Everything covered in dust. He hardly recognized the place. Dean stepped over his hidden compartment in the floor. He tore the wood from its place after taking of his mask. He produced the knife with which he killed his brother with and the mask he had worn whilst he did that. He stared at the mask for a few moments, putting it on when he heard voice outside.

* * *

 

"Alright, gotta make a stop here." Jared said walking up to the old and run down house.

"Whoa! Are you insane!?" Brady exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh, Brady. I'm not going to listen to you."

"You better listen to me. You can't go in there!"

"Oh yes I can." Jared handed Brady his school books and went up to the porch with the envelope.

"That's the Devil's house! The Bogeyman lives in there!"

Jared turned and faked being frightened. "Oh no, Brady!"

Brady pouted. "Don't even joke about that! I'm serious."

"Maybe The Bogeyman will get me or Danny The Wolfman!" Jared mocked. He put the envelope in the slot and feigned having his arm pulled in. "Oh no, Brady! Oh no! It's pulling me in! Oh god!"

"Ha ha ha..." Brady deadpaned.

"It was a joke. Chill." Jared laughed.

"I wish it wasn't...come on hurry up!" 

Jared got back to the gate and grabbed his books from Brady. "Chill, Spaz Monkey."

* * *

 

It was Sammy. That much Dean knew. But it was wrong. Something was off. Why did that boy call him "Jared"? His name is Sammy! Still so innocent, so pure. No one would touch him as long as Dean was around. 

Before Sammy stuck his hand in the door, Dean would have pulled both of them in the house and killed them. 

Before he knew it was Sammy, he would have carved his body up very slowly, but...

When he saw him and heard him, his whole attitude changed. 

He picked up the envelope that Sammy put through the slot and smelled. The scent never changed. It was definitely him.

Dean had to save Sammy from these people and tell him. Tell him about himself. 

Bring the family together.

* * *

 

"Come on...it's gonna be fine!" 

Jared sat down in the library with his friends, Castiel Novak and Anna Milton. Castiel was concocting one of his infamous schemes.

"No. What if something happens?" Jared huffed.

"Jay, what is gonna happen?"

"I don't knooow!" 

"It's gonna be fiiiine."

"What is gonna be fine?" Anna asked.

"Cas wants me to pretend to babysit Jessica Moore then sneak out and dump her with me so he can go and see Crowley." 

"Hmm sounds like one of my crafty ideas. I like it!" Anna announced.

Anna and Cas chatted idly while Jared glimpsed out of the window seeing a man in a white mask just staring.

"Pleeease?" Castiel asked unknowingly startling Jared.

"What if they come home early?"

"They are not gonna come home early, okay? Mrs. Moore is a lush. They're gonna be out all night." Cas giggled. "Getting hammered."

Jared chanced another glance at the window and saw the man still standing there, gazing at him. He shook it off and went back to the conversation. "Castiel, I really hate lying, you know that!"

Castiel pretended to be offended. "What are you? Pope Francis?"

"No!"

"Yes, he is!" Anna joked. "Look at him, he's like a little angel. He's motherfucking Francis."

Jared nudged Anna's arm, having fun. "Stop it! I'm not."

"Pleeeeeeeeease?" Castiel tried again. He poked his lip out for maximum effect.

Jared groaned dramatically. "Fine, I'll do it. But you owe me big time, bitch!"

Castiel grinned and smooches Jared on the cheek. "I looove you!" 

"And I love youuuuu!"

The group giggled silently when the librarian warned them. 

Jared looked at the window one last time, expecting to see the man.

He didn't.


	4. Death Becomes You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has finally found Sammy. 
> 
> Bobby tracks down Dean and tries to stop him before history repeats itself.

Bobby watched the surveillance video of Dean walking freely in the sanatorium.

"This is all your fault. You're responsible!" He yelled at the Warden.

The Warden stood up, slowly walked toward Bobby. "I cannot be responsible for everything that goes on in here."

Bobby glared at Samuel. "What about you?"

"No no no. You're not pinning this on me. He was your patient, Doctor."

" _Was_ my patient. Look, all you guys had to do was play zookeeper. You just keep the monkeyhouse locked until the monkey died of all age. How difficult is that?"

"Christ, you can barely tell he's breathing half the time." Samuel defended himself. "He's been like a comatose kitty for 17 years."

"If our security wasn't sufficient, Bobby, you should have warned us."

The nerve! What the hell is wrong with these men!?

"I see..." Bobby whispered. "So you're just gonna wash your hands with the whole fucking thing? You know, you two make me sick."

Bobby snatched his jacket before parting with a message: "He is mad that trusts in the tameness of a wolf."

The two men followed him outside.

"We've given the authorities his complete profile!" Samuel informed.

"Yeah well he's still out there, isn't he?"

"What do you want us to do?"

Bobby stopped in front of his car. "I want you to get on the phone and tell them who broke out of here last night. And I want you to tell them exactly where he's going."

"But we don't!" The Warden stressed.

"God, it must be great living in denial, I must try it sometime." Bobby fired at him. "Look, you and that army of shirt tuckers up there, you know damn well where he's going."

"And where is that?" 

Bobby sneered at the helpless men. He started his car and yelled, "Haddonfield!" Before speeding away to the small town.

* * *

 

The bell rang and all of the high schoolers piled out. Jared walked with Anna.

"This is so fucked! What, me suspended from the squad? I don't mean to sound conceited but I'm like the fucking highest cheerleader they've got!"

"Oh yeah, Anna. That doesn't sound conceited."

"It's rediculous how nobody can take a joke anymore."

Jared laughed. "What did you even say and or do?"

"Oh, so Lady Fuckface gives us three new cheers to learn and so I'm like 'Hey, why don't we just rock it commando, flash some snatch and maybe nobody would notice we're doing the same old tired cheers.'"

Jared could not control his laughter. "Oh you didn't!"

"Yeah I did. You know what that dried up fuckin bitch did? She calls my dad and tells him what I said. Yeah, that C.U.N.T. needs to get laaaaid."

"What did your dad say?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I'll just give him the little 'sweetie pants princess suck up routine'." She talked innocently. "Daddy's little princess would never say that."

"Damn. Ever since your parents split up, you had him wrapped around your perfect little finger."

"Totally wrapped!"

About 4 blocks down, Castiel comes running up beside them.

"Hey Bitches! Thanks for waiting for me!"

"Whatever. Hurry your ass up next time." Anna mumbled. 

"Oh yeah? I heard about your little cheerleading incident."

Having been reminded of it, Jared began to chuckle uncontrollably.

"Yeah, I'm totally famous, Bitch."

Cas stuck out his tongue. "You're totally a slut."

"So true." Anna agreed. "So anyway today in French class, Mr. Fitzgerald was totally flirting with me."

"Here we go..." Jared and Cas said in unison.

"He so wants me!" 

"I bet he does! With an ass like yours, who wouldn't!"

Anna looked at her butt then Jared's and frowned. "That's easy for you to say when you have a flatscreen for an ass!"

Jared snickered and saw the man from school again. "Hey, I think that guy's watching us..."

"What guy?" Cas pried.

Jared pointed across the street. "There. I saw him outside of the school earlier."

"Just some sleaze. Some pervert chasing school tail."

"Cas, it's scary." Jared said anxiously 

Anna hushed her friends momentarily. "Hey hey. Watch this. Hey! Hey, freak!" She called to the man. "Hey, freak, you want some of the young stuff? You like that? Well come and get it!"

Jared stopped Anna from going any farther. In that time, Castiel took over.

"Hey! Hey, asshole! My dad's the sheriff! Why don't you crawl back under your fuckin rock?"

The man walked away and out of site. Castiel and Anna did a small victory dance. "See, I told you. Just some stupid fucking pervert."

"Total pervert." Anna said also.

"You guys are crazy! That guy could have been dangerous!" Jared nagged.

"Oh whatever. What's he gonna do?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh my god," Anna noted. "You should date him!"

"You should!" Castiel cosigned.

A police car pulled up next to the friends and the driver honked the horn.

"Oh. Five-O. Hi, Dad." Castiel said.

"Hey, Mr. Shurley." Jared greeted.

"Nice furry...hat, Mr. Shurley." Anna commented.

Chuck smiled. "Thank you." 

"What's up dad?"

"I'm on my way home. Anybody want a ride?"

Castiel was the first to jump at the chance...and the only.

"Nah, Bacon Mobiles make me nauseous." Anna grunted.

"Thanks though." Jared said politely. "See you, Cas. Bye, Mr. Shurley."

Father and son pulled off leaving Jared and Anna on the sidewalk.

"Kind of a drag having a pig as a dad."

"Eh, I like him."

Anna grinned. "Oh yeah? You think he was flirting with me?"

Jared cracked up again. "You are so demented."

"Totally." Anna admitted.

The two teens went down separate streets, promising to talk again soon.

Jared walked a few yards in silence, uneasiness tugging at his stomach. Every so often, he'd look over his shoulder to see if the guy with the mask was still following him.

When he saw his mother decorating in the yard, he relaxed and smiled as he saw her failing to put bones on a skeleton. Ellen watch Sam come to the yard. 

"Aw how cute!"

"Could you please help me with this stupid thing!?" Ellen was red in the face; flustered.

"Okay, okay, okay. Jeeze. Mom, why do you deal with this every year?"

"It's for some unbelievable reason. Your father likes it." Ellen tried to make a piece fit. "The feet look like hands, the hands look like the feet and I can't get the thing in the hole. Ugh! I can't get it!"

"I got it!" Jared joyously announced. Ellen looked like she wanted to take apart the skeleton and throw the pieces at him. 

"I've been out here for two hours!" She grumbled.

Eventually, both mother and son finished the construction. Jared laughed. Ellen was not amused.

"I'm still upset about the whole bagel thing this morning if you wanna know the truth." Ellen said as they walked to the house.

"Mom, that was a joke! A really funny joke if I may say so myself."

"Just because you're 18 doesn't mean you can do things like that."

Jared exhaled and threw his arms into the air. "Mom, I'm a freaking virgin! Happy?"

"Extremely so. So I heard you and Cas talking last night and I wanted to ask you: What's a twink and why'd he call you that?"

"....."

* * *

"Yes, hello? Can I speak to Sheriff Shurley please? It's Bobby Singer. Hello? Hello? Ah, shit."

Bobby stepped out of his car and walked with the man who tends to the graveyard. 

"Can I borrow your cellphone? This thing's about as useful as a row of Christmas puddings."

"Oooh no. I don't have one. Causes brain cancer...."

Bobby inwardly cursed any deity who made him become paired with this man.

"You know," The Saxton said. "I remember this ness just like it happened yesterday. It's tragic. Poor woman, I guess she couldn't stand the stress of being labeled as 'Satan's Mother'. I think she blew her fuckin head off. I'm still amazed. A young boy like that, butchering those people. And the doctor involved."

Bobby's eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I think he wrote a book or something. Fuckin blood money."

Bobby seethed. "Yeah I read that. That book was a masterpiece. Now are we close to the grave?"

"Yes yes. It's just here--"

The Saxton stopped talking as he stared dumbfounded at the loss of the headstone and something extra.

"Goddamn, Son of a bitch! Fucking kids!"

"What?" Bobby questioned.

He saw where the headstone was placed. His mouth set in a grim line. 

Dean was here.

"Who would do sick shit like this?"

"I think...I know whose grave that is..."

Bobby tried his best to walk away, pretending to forget about the crucified dog.

* * *

 

Dean watched in the darkness of the night, two teens girls get out of a van. They had small lights, sleeping bags, blankets and beer. He recognized one of the girls from earlier. She was with Sammy. Anna, he believed her name was. She said things about Dean that weren't very nice. The girls parked outside of his old home. They were to stay in there? Oh no. That won't do at all.

* * *

 

"I'm gonna miss this place, Charlie!" Anna pouted.

Her girlfriend opened the door and led them in. "Don't worry baby, we'll find another house to party in. Besides, I don't wanna get the van all jacked up with sex juice."

Anna grimaced. "Eww. My bisexual ass can go find a man if you keep saying that shit."

They smiled and shut the door.

* * *

 

"Wait...Mmm wait for me."

"Shit, I'm trying."

"Just like that. Oh god. Oh wait. Right there. Oh yeah."

"I can't--!"

"No wait!"

"Aaaah...."

"A little more of a warning next time..."

"Sorry..."

"Go get another beer."

"You get it. I'm the one who just did all the heavy lifting. But fuck it. So on a scale of one to ten, how was it?"

"How about zero! Zero!"

"More like zero plus eleven. I'll be back."

* * *

 

Dean watched the teens have sex in his living room.  _His living room._ How very disrespectful. He watched the redhead named Charlie shuck on a t-shirt and panties. Dean silently trailed behind her.

* * *

 

Jared quickly answered the phone. He knew it was Anna.

"Hello?"

_"Yo, mama!"_

"What up, dude?"

_"Nothing much..."_

"Aww what's wrong?" Jared pouted. He loved teasing her.

_"I was just thinking about what Cas said earlier today concerning my so called 'Cheerleading Incident'. I don't know. Kinda bummed me out. You don't really think I'm...?"_

"Anna, I don't think you're a slut, that's rediculous."

_"Well thank you. I don't care what Cas thinks, but I care what you think."_

Jared smiled and tucked the phone to his neck while he pulled his hair in a messy bun. "Aww."

* * *

 

Charlie walked the halls in a white bed sheet, plotting to scare Anna. She was grabbed from behind and pinned against the wall by Dean's knife. 

He grabbed the bedsheet and put it on.

* * *

 

Anna laid on the sleeping bag, bored as fuck. She picked her nail and said to no one, "Jeeze, Charlie can you move your stupid ass any slower?"

She saw movement to the entrance, seeing Charlie in the sheet. She giggled.

"Well, that's cute. See anything you like?" Anna pulled down the blanket and exposed her breasts. Charlie just kept staring. Anna felt weirded out. "Okay, enough. Joke's over. Beer please!"

Charlie stood where she was.

"Hey, Casper the friendly asshole ghost, hand me my beer."

Charlie held it up.

"Fucking hand it over, Dipshit."

Nothing.

Scoffing, Anna got up and snatched the beer, turning her back to Charlie. "God you're a fucking asshole. Why does it have a dent in--"

Anna felt strong hands wrap around her neck and squeeze, blocking her breathing. She looked up at a mask as her life was taken from her.

* * *

 

Dean carried Anna's body down the hall.

Extermination was a success. Intruders were punished.

* * *

 

"What about this big one here?" Bobby asked.

He was currently in a gun store picking out a firearm. He needed it if he were to take care of Dean once and for all.

"Yes, this right here is a .22 Smith and Wesson. Yeah it's okay if you just wanna piss off whatever you're trying to kill. If you wanna blow it's fuckin head off, this is what you want."

The shopkeeper pulled out a silver revolver.

".357 Magnum. Sure shot to kill."

"Beautiful, beautiful. I'm in a bit of a hurry. If could just wrap it up that would be great."

"What're you hunting?"

"The Devil."

* * *

 

Jared sat on the porch with Ellen, handing out candy the children that pass by. It was to pass the time before babysitting.

"I can't believe you're graduating this year. I remember when you used to run around in a pirate costume with your little eye patch.

"Mom, I've never worn a eyepatch." 

Frank joined them shortly after.

"You guys get many kids?"

"No just two pirates." Jared answered.

"Listen," Frank lit a cigarette. "Be careful tonight. A lot of nutcases come out on Halloween. And be safe on...amateur night."

Jared chuckled. "Dad, I'm a babysitter. Not a stripper."

"Okay okay. Just saying."

Cas pulled up and honked for Jared. He said his goodbyes to his mom and dad, hopping in and driving away.

"Want some loving?" Frank purred.

"I could use some loving later, but we need to talk about a vacation." Ellen got up and into the house. "I'm gonna build a fire."

Frank stood up as well, not knowing a man was right next to him.

* * *

 

Dean swiftly slashed Frank's throat and pushed him in the house. He slammed the door behind him. Dean guided his body into the den and surprised Ellen.

She was knelt down by the fireplace, frightened. She held out a fire poker but Dean snatched it away. Ellen trembled and shook as she was backed into a corner. 

Dean pushed her head on the bookshelf causing her to stumble to the floor. She crawled to the house phone and only managed to take it off the hook. He grabbed her from behind and showed her their picture of Jared.

"Sam..my..." Dean grunted.

Misinterpreting the gesture, Ellen smacked the photo from his hand. "No! You leave my son alone!"

Frustrated, Dean tossed Ellen unto the glass coffee table, shattering it on impact. He grabbed her hair and brought her to her knees.

"Jared...Jared." She sobbed.

Dean snapped her neck, killing her instantly and dropped her body. 

"Sammy..."


	5. Mr. Sandman...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean continues his rampage in order to draw Sammy out. 
> 
> Jared finds danger and danger wants him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some almost-rape that turns into something more. Just thought everyone would have liked to know. Enjoy! <3

Jared sighed as he put the packet of popcorn in the microwave. Brady sat in the dining room, checking his candy. Smart kid.

Jared checked his phone for the 5th time in the last 2 minutes. His crush, who's also Anna's brother, was Nick Milton. For weeks, they had tiptoed around their mutual attraction for each other and Jared was starting to think he had to make the first move. Just then, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He smiled when he unlocked the phone; seeing Nick's name.

_Hey! Sorry was in the shower! Whatcha doin?_

**_No problem. I'm stuck babysitting! Ugh. How bout you?_ **

_Well right now, I'm getting dressed. Wanna see? ;)_

Jared swallowed hard and willed his growing erection to go down. His hands slightly shook as he wrote back.

**_Lol yeah right. Don't tease, you prick. :p_ **

Jared tucked his phone in his back pocket, retrieving the popcorn and sitting at the table with Brady.

"Sup, shorty? Find any good ones?"

"Yeah. I got about 20 Skittles and 10 Twizzlers. A lot more to go though." Brady said as he dug around in his bag. "So, are you nervous about Nick?"

Jared's face heated up. "What? W--why would you say?"

"I just know, Jared. You keep looking at your phone and all I hear you talk about sometimes is him."

Sly fox.

"Brady, you have no idea what you're talking about." Jared dismissed. His phone vibrated again. He checked the message and he made a not-so-manly noise in his throat.

Nick set him a picture. The picture was of him shirtless and soaking wet with only a towel on. He was in his bathroom posing, exposing his six pack in the process. It also came with a small message.

_I love to tease you, Jared. ;)_

"Was that him?" Brady smirked.

"No!" Jared said too quickly. "It was...it was Castiel and he wanted me to tell you that Jessica Moore is coming over! Awww lovebirds!" 

Jared made kissy faces in Brady's direction.

"...I hate you." Brady said, blushing. "I don't like her..."

"Then why is your face all red?"

"Because you suck."

Jared chased Brady around the house, tickling him senseless.

* * *

 

Dean stood outside of the Moore residence. He watched Sammy's other friend, Castiel, make a Hot Pocket in the kitchen. 

It wasn't hard getting into the house. He basically climbed the window. The stupid fucking kids hadn't even heard. Maybe, if he killed this Castiel person, Sammy would reveal come out. Dean was positive that Sammy would remember him. Definitely.

* * *

 

"Jessica, come on! Stop watching TV and pull on your coat. We're going to Brady's house!" Castiel called.

"Uggggggh, fine!" Jessica said as she turned off the TV. "I don't want to though..."

"Aww, what? You don't wanna see your boyfriend? I'm sure he misses you." Castiel made kissy faces.

"I hate you."

* * *

 

"Okay, just because there's a dead dog and a missing headstone doesn't mean that He's here." Chuck told Bobby.

"Oh, he's definitely here. He's in your town, Sheriff."

"I'm sure it was a prank. The fuckin kids here do stupid shit all the time. It'll be okay by tomorrow. There's no danger here." Chuck got into his car but was stopped by Bobby.

"Please, it's life or death. This can't be a coincidence." Bobby looked at him with hardened eyes.

Chuck sighed. "Come with me to the station."

* * *

 

The doorbell rang making Brady groan. He got up and opened the door to two unpleasant sights. 

"Hey, Short-Stop. I got your girlfriend with me." Castiel held a jack-o-lantern in his arms, thanks to Jessica. The thing was a little heavy.

"I'm not his girlfriend." And, "She's not my girlfriend." were said at the same time.

"Yeah, right."

Jared shooed the two kids away and into the den where Brady was watching an old horror movie. He took the pumpkin from Castiel and sat it on a nearby table. 

"Thank you, kind sir." Cas bowed his head. "A gift from me to you or something. I don't know. Jessica made me carry that shit."

Jared smiled. "Naturally."

"So, Crowley talked about Nick..." Cas teased.

Jared held his breath for several seconds. "AND!? What did he say!?"

"He said that Nick talks about you nonstop and that you're his jerk off material at night." Cas whispered.

"L--Liar!"

Cas laughed until his face turned red, same as Jared. "Oh my god, you should see your face! He does talk about you though. I think you too should give it a try. I mean, you're still a virgin, Jay."

"So?"

"So, you need to pop that zit and stop waiting, Grandma!" Castiel looked at his phone. "Crowley's comin so I gotta go."

"Have fun." Jared hugged him.

"Oh you bet I will. Bye, sexy."

"Bye, whore."

* * *

 

"We're not dealing with a regular person here, Sheriff. He's not like any person I've ever seen. Dean Winchester goes by animal instinct. He has no soul..."

Chuck huffed at Bobby. "Doctor Singer, I read your fucking book. I know who you are and I don't fuckin like you. You used what happened in our town to sell your damn book! You get rich off of people's problems."

Bobby rubbed his beard. "I'm just trying to help. If he is here, then he's looking for him.."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He's looking for the brother that was left behind. I just know it." Bobby said softly.

The sheriff just gaped at him. "What for?"

"I have no idea, but it's not gonna be okay."

Chuck was fuming as he reach for the phone. "I know who you're talking about. Gonna call the parents." He dialed the number but was met with the answering machine. "This is Sheriff Shurley. If you get this message, I need to talk with you immediately." He hung up and looked across his desk at Bobby.

"Let's go."

* * *

 

Jared texted Nick back and forth while he chatted with the kids. He'd only ever babysit them. They weren't like most kids. Jared quickly sent out a text to Nick.

**_These kids, man. Gotta love them. They joked about how we should hang out._ **

_You want to?_

Jared's heart was beating fast, palms sweaty as he responded.

**_Well, yeah! If you're not busy then we can hang out now?_ **

"Fingers crossed, guys!" Jared said to Brady and Jessica. 

They enthusiastically crossed their finger when Jared had received another message.

_Never too busy for you. I'll be at Brady's in a bit. See ya soon, Jay._

Jared practically jumped around for joy. Brady shook his head while Jessica stuffed her face with candy.

* * *

 

Castiel wrapped his legs around Crowley's waist, moaning around his cock.

"Damn, Cassie. You feel so good." Crowley growled.

"That...fucking--ah!--nickname..."

They were on the couch with Crowley propped between Cas' legs. He was really enjoying it. 

"You're so warm, Cas. So fucking warm inside. So tight. I could fuck you forever."

"Oh shit, Crowley! Mmm...fuck me."

Crowley picked up the pace and hammered his dick in and out of Cas. The younger boy moaned in pleasure as Crowley continuously hit his prostate.

The feeling of pleasure was gone in an instant and replaced with fear as a masked man grabbed Crowley by the hair and brutally stabbed him in the back.

* * *

 

Dean felt a satisfying wave of euphoria come over him as he stuck the knife into that guy's back. Grunting, he retracted his knife and flung him behind the couch. Castiel screamed, scrambling off the couch and to the front door, hardly opening it.

_No, no. I need you._

He only made it to the porch before Dean pulled him back in and shut the door.

Castiel kicked Dean in the chest. He ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He was trembling as Dean came closer. Castiel was silenced when Dean backhanded him.

Cas groaned as he fell. He cried out as Dean grabbed his leg, dragging him into the living room. Dean brought his knife to Castiel's chest and began carving.

* * *

 

Jared munched happily on his popcorn he shared with Nick. The kids eyes were practically glued to the television, barely blinking. Just when Nick draped an arm around him, Jared looked at the time.

"Shit. Okay, Jess. Time to scram. Come on get your coat."

"Movie's not over yet." She monotoned.

"Um, you have cable. Watch at your place."

"When it goes to commercial break."

"Negatory. Now get up. Let's go." Jared laughed. He turned to Nick. "Sorry. I'll be back soon."

Nick smiled and put a hand on Jared's arm. "Hey, it's cool. Really. I'll look after Brady."

"Thanks. I owe you."

"I'd settle for a kiss...but if that's not your speed then--"

Jared tossed himself into Nick's arms and kissed him like he was dying. When he pulled apart, he blushed fiercely and quickly put on his hoodie. Nick was at a loss for words when Jared and Jessica exited the house.

"I think he likes you." Brady obviously pointed out.

Nick huffed, grabbing the bowl of popcorn and shoveling it down.

* * *

 

Chuck drove in the squad car with Bobby as they raced to the Harvelle house. He explained everything.

"So, 17 Years Ago I get a call about a suicide. It was Dean's mother. When I get there, all I see amongst the carnage, was an innocent baby boy. I didn't want the kid to grow up with the knowledge of his past so I scratched him from the report, drove him to another town and placed him in the nearest hospital. Case closed. Except, 3 months later I find out that Frank Harvelle adopted the damn kid."

"Christ...we need to find them both. I dread to think about what happens if they find each other first..."

* * *

 

Jared and Jessica walked down the sidewalk in comfortable silence until she spoke.

"I think Nick really likes you."

Jared looked down at the little girl. "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?"

"Well, I can see the way his eyes light up when you blush. And the way he always finds some form of physical contact with you."

"You're pretty damn perceptive for a kid." Jared said walking up to her house. 

He opened the door and the house was pitch black, no light. "Cas, you better have some clothes on!" Jared felt around for the light switch. 

_Click_

Jessica screamed when she saw the hanging body of Crowley with a pumpkin on his head. Jared looked around for Castiel only to find out he was right on the floor. 

Cas was naked and beaten. His chest, arms and legs were cut and slashed. His face was black and blue, blood trickling from his mouth. He groaned softly. Cas was still alive!

"Cas!" Jared cried, dropping down to Castiel's side. "Oh my god!" He turned to Jessica. "Get out of here! Go back to Brady's! Get Nick to call the police! Go!"

Jessica obliged, running straight back to where they came.

Jared continued to comfort Castiel telling him he was going to call for help. It broke Jared's heart hearing Cas cry out in pain but he had to find help. He ignored the sound of the door shutting, chalking it up to the wind's doing.

Having remembered that he left his phone at Brady's, Jared ran into the living room for the house phone. He cried and his hands trembled as he dialed. 

_"911, what's your emergency?"_

"Send help! I need help now! He's bleeding and someone's already dead! My name is Jared Harvelle, I'm at 1589 Folk Drive....PLEASE HELP!"

From the other room, Jared could hear Cas yelling his name.

* * *

 

"We got a 911 call, 1589 Folk Drive, over."

The dispatch sounded, Chuck and Bobby looked at each other before the latter responded.

"This is Shurley. I need details of the emergency and who called in."

_"Two victims stabbed. The call was placed by Jared Harvelle."_

"Fuck!! He's found him! How long till we get there!?" Bobby yelled.

"About 10 fuckin minutes." 

Chuck turned the car in reverse and sped down the road.

* * *

 

Jared was pulled away from the phone by a taller man. He stumbled back as he gazed upon the mask and fresh blood that stained his jumpsuit. The man cocked his head to the side as he slowly lumbered to Jared.

Out of fear, Jared ran over to the patio doors only to find them locked. With no other option, he took a nearby chair and smashed it against the glass, creating a small opening. He knicked himself in the leg as he went through. 

Jared stumbled outside, clutching his wounded leg and calling for help. He gazed over his shoulder and saw the man walking over to him. He screamed and yelled for someone to help. No one came outside. Jared hobbled his way back to Brady's, banging on the door. 

"Brady, open the door!!" Jared screamed. "Open the fucking door!! Nick!!"

Nick swiftly opened the door and Jared dashed inside, locking it.

"Jared, what's going on?" Nick said nervously.

"Where's Jessica?"

"She's upstairs with Brady. She came in talking about dead people and call the police--"

"There's a killer outside and he's coming for me. Go upstairs with--"

The man in the mask pounded at the door. Jared pushed himself away from it to go behind Nick.

"Holy Shit!" Nick exclaimed. "Go upstairs. Get the kids and lock up in the bathroom!"

"Nick--!"

"Do it! I'll be fine. I'll fight him off!"

The man broke the door in while Jared ran upstairs. Nick took up a defensive stance and punched the man in the mask. The punch only turned his head. Nick was punched in the face once, falling unconscious immediately.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Jared heard sirens outside. He was safe. Not long after, there was a knock on the door and a voice saying, "This is the police. Are you alright?"

"I think he's still out there!" Jessica cried.

"Are you able to open the door?"

"Yeah..." Jared said. "Is he gone?" Jared got up from the bathtub and inched slowly to the door.

"There's no one out here! It's okay. Just unlock it."

The children silently pleaded with Jared not to do as he was told. As he reached for the knob, the saw the cop get stabbed in the back of the head through the thick frosted glass. He screamed as he saw the blood splatter. The man smashed the glass and tried to come for Jared. Then, a voice said, "Freeze!".

* * *

 

Dean turned around to see a cop holding up a gun. The man was terrified and shaking to prove it. 

_It's okay. It'll be over soon._

Dean quickly walked over to the man, earning him a bullet in his shoulder. He quickly shrugged it off and dug his knife into the cop's soft flesh three times. He heard his Sammy in there screaming and proceeded to go back in. If the really wanted to, he could've killed the kids and be down with them. But, something told him that Sammy would be hurt and disappointed.

Dean grabbed Sammy's shirt and hauled him up, carrying him out of the bathroom screaming. Eventually, do to shock or something else, Sammy fainted. Dean tucked his knife away, opting to carry Sammy bridal style down the darkened streets of Haddonfield.

* * *

 

Chuck was the first out of the car. He glanced over to Bobby. "Stay right behind me." Bobby nodded and they walked into the Moore residence. 

There was one thing out of three things Chuck instantly processed in his brain.

Castiel was naked and lying half-dead on the rug. The other two, hanging body and patio door smashed, we're not or import to him.

"Cas...?" The sheriff cried. "Cas, no...not my son. No no no. Cas, stay with me. I'm getting you out of here."

Bobby ran outside to get the ambulance's attention. He looked over and saw two children running over to him crying for help. He called for them and asked what's wrong.

"He took him! He took Jared!" The young girl cried. The boy held her hand as he cried too.

Bobby pressed his lips together in a thin line. "Okay. Go and wait with the ambulance. You'll be safe." They eagerly ran over to the paramedics.

Bobby took off running down the road, new destination set in mind.

* * *

 

Jared moved his head side to side, trying to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. From what he could make out, he was in a basement of some kind. It looked as though it hadn't been used in years.

Blinking away the fuzziness, Jared saw the naked body of Anna in the far corner. He called to her and she didn't answer. He crawled over to her and shook her body but still nothing. Jared sobbed and pleaded for her to wake up. Her body was cold as ice and ever still. There was a headstone labeled "Winchester" next to her body as well.

A moment later, Jared saw the man who attacked him silently enter the room. He ceased his crying and tried the angry approach. "Who are you!?"

The man just stared back from behind the mask.

"What do you want!?"

The man shuffled closer and dropped his knife, confusing Jared. If he didn't want to kill him....what  _did_ he want? He dropped down onto his knees and took a picture from his front pocket. He looked at it a moment then showed it to Jared.

Upon inspection, he saw a little boy smiling with a baby boy who played in his hair. The man handed the picture over to him for a closer look. Jared watched as the man took off his mask.

He had dark blonde hair and a trail of golden freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks. His eyes were unmoving and deep green. They looked as though they told a sad and depressing story. 

Jared looked at the picture and back at the man. "They boy...is that you?"

The man slowly nodded, long hair covering his face. He made a slow hand motion that could be interpreted as "flip it". Taking the hint, Jared did just that and found words on the back.

_Dean and Sammy. May 19th, 1997._

"That's my...birthday." Jared mumbled. "Who's Sammy...?"

"Samm...y..." Dean grunted. He placed a hand on the boy's heart and looked him in the eye. Jared realized what this meant for him. He knew what this green-eyed killer was to him right then and there.

Before he could react, Dean bracketed his head in rough, bloodied hands and brought their lips together. Dean's lips were chapped and his kissing lacked finesse and skill. 

Jared pulled away softly. "No...no I..." He looked down and noticed Dean's huge erection. Jared flushed red, turning away. "I'm not...I mean we shouldn't...I don't even know..."

Dean cocked his head and looked at Jared in wonder. He began unzipping the crotch of his jumpsuit, his cock springing free. Jared looked at it with huge eyes. It was massive! Dean took Jared's and placed it on his hot member. 

Both Jared and Dean gasped at the touch, more so Dean than Jared. He moved Jared's hand back and forth, unwillingly jerking his brother off. Pre cum dropped lazily into Jared's palm and, despite himself, he was becoming turned on. Dean must've noticed because soon Jared was being hauled upstairs and into a room he guessed was once the living room. He noticed that he was being placed on sleeping bags. He also noticed they were Anna's and Charlie's 

Dean pulled off his clothes and started taking Jared's off without his permission.

"No...I...please stop. I'm not...I haven't...please--oohah!!"

Dean licked up and down on Jared's fully hard cock. The pleasure was new and foreign to him. Almost unreal. Dean put the tip in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. Jared tangled his fingers in Dean's hair desperately trying to push away.

"Mm. Dean, no! Please Dean! Stop!"

Dean continued suckling Jared's dick, pulling his underwear and jeans the rest of the way off. He winced when his pants brushed against his wound. Giving in and throwing his moral code out of the window, Jared let Dean have his way with his body. It wasn't rape if you enjoyed it, right?

When Dean was satisfied, he pulled up from Jared's crotch and stared into his eyes. "Sammy..."

Jared blinked and nodded. This man knew him as Sammy. He was named Sammy before whatever happened. He had a brother. A brother who wanted to fuck him.

"Dean..." Jared rasped. He was caught off guard at the fond look the older man gave him. His green eyes sparkled and his mouth twitched.

"A...gain..."

"Dean."

"Ag...ain..."

"Dean."

"Sammy..."

This time it was Jared who kissed Dean. He properly french kissed him, swirling his tongue in the other's mouth. Dean caught on eventually and did what Jared did.

"Dean, I'm a virgin. Do you know what that means?" Jared asked.

Dean nodded slowly. He pressed his palms to his own chest. "Me...too..."

Jared didn't believe it. Well, it could be possible. The man didn't really seem to know how to kiss for that matter.

"Okay," Jared nodded. "We'll go slow." He dug around in Charlie's supply bag and found a bottle of lube and a series of dildos. "Just the lube thanks." He mutered. "Sit back and watch me, Dean."

Dean stared with eyes wide as Jared laid back and put two fingers inside himself.

* * *

 

It was happening. He found him! He found him and now they're doing what Dean wanted to do when he first arrived here. 

Granted, Dean was very inexperienced, but that was okay because Sammy could teach him. Teach him about all the different ways to please him. But it was getting difficult for him to keep it together while Sammy slid those fingers in and out. He was so beautiful, moaning and huffing so pretty. Dean palmed his cock. The head was very angry red. Looked like it was going to burst from lack of Sammy.

Throwing all caution to the wind, Dean gripped Sammy's hips and guided his cock his hole. 

"Whoa! Wait! I have to get you too." Sammy said. He squirted some lube on his hand and massaged Dean's huge cock. Dean shuddered at the intense feeling. "You're so big...I don't think I'd be okay."

Dean laid Sammy back down and hovered over him. "Never...hurt...you, Sammy..."

A strange feeling rugged at his heart then and caused him to to something he hadn't done in a very long time. He smiled.

* * *

 

Jared got on his hands and knees. He moaned when he felt the blunt head of Dean's cock breach his tight hole. He grit his teeth and gripped the blankets. The pain was almost unbearable if Dean didn't stop midway. "Easy. I need to adjust."

Dean placed a reassuring hand on the small of his back and glided the rest in.

Jared gasped as the burn sweetened and turned nearly pleasurable. His ass constricted Dean's member tight and he could tell the older man loved it. Jared wiggled about, needing to feel some friction.

"Dean...Fuck! You need to move. You have to..."

"Sammy...I love you..."

The sudden confession did nothing for Jared's already decaying moral compass. His whole body turned red from both Dean professing his love and Dean having his mammoth sized dick inside him. Having no other option, Jared pushed back until Dean was fully sheathed inside.

The older man grunted, unconsciously gripping Jared's hips tighter. He panted like a fucking  _dog_ and rocked into Jared harshly.

"Sammy! Sammy! Ahh!" Dean growled. Sweat formed on Dean's deliciously sculpted body and he pressed himself down on Jared, full weight on him.

"D...D--Dean!"

That's when he felt it.

_OHMYFUCKINGGODWHATISTHATFEELING!?_

Dean touched a part of him he never knew was there. A sweet spot built just for intense pleasure. Jared felt like he was flying-- no, drowning in a sea everlasting enjoyment. His first time was not what people had said it'd be. It wasn't great. It was so much more.

Feeling bold, Jared scrambled away from Dean and pushed him down on his back. Blushing from head to toe, he proceeded to straddle Dean's lap. The older man looked at him with luster filled eyes.

"Sammy...?"

"I--I really want to now." Is all he said before sinking down on Dean's massive member. Jared took a minute to move for fear that he'd wake up from this terrible/beautiful nightmare. 

Dean placed his hands on Jared's hips which were pushed away.

"I can do it. I wanna ride you." Jared huffed, picking up the pace.

Dean grunted, his nostrils flaring constantly. His mouth was in a perpetual 'o' and Jared was loving it. His own hard cock slapped against his abs. Dean took it in his hand and casually pumped it.

"No--ah! Dean, you don't have to--Mmm!"

"Sammy..." Dean breathed.

Encouraged by him, Jared slid up and down on Dean, feeling himself go undone.

He threw his head back and said, "Ah! Dean! I'm gonna--!"

Ropes of sticky, white cum blasted from Jared's cock and plastered Dean's rock hard abs. Shortly after, Jared felt Dean tense up and grunt, releasing his own load into Jared.

The younger boy collapsed on top of Dean and engaged him in a heated, passionate kiss.

"Dean..."

"Sammy...stay...with me...stay."

Jared stared into his brother's eyes and saw nothing but adoration mixed with honesty.

"Come with...me...we'll leave..."

Jared had not only committed incest with his long lost brother but he also had fallen in love with his brother in one whole night. What the hell was going on!? Did he lose his fucking mind!? He thought about how Nick would feel. Then his head veered off in another direction. 

_This man knows about where I came from. He loves me and I just lost my virginity to him....I felt a bond..._

Jared stared in Dean's huge, hopeful orbs and said one word:

"Okay."

* * *

Dean grinned for the first time in years all thanks to Sammy. He knew his little brother would always be with him forever. His Sammy...Sammy.

He watched Sammy tie his shoes and grimaced. He should have taught him how to tie his shoes. Instead, he was caged up by that son of a bitch, Bobby Singer. He didn't regret what he did to all those people. They deserved it. All of them. He did regret not getting out sooner. He should have known Sammy. Been in his life.

Well didn't matter. He had him now. And he's not letting him out of his sights. 

"Dean, can I get some stuff from home and maybe say goodbye to my parents?" Sammy said with doe eyes.

"Dead...not your...parents..." Dean said low. 

Jared looked at his sneakers. "Oh."

Dean frowned, clearing the hair from his eyes. "Mad...? At me?"

"No no...I just. I don't know. Forget it. Let's just get my clothes and we'll be on our way."

Dean grunted and went back into the basement.

* * *

 

Bobby stealthily made his way onto the old Winchester house. He retrieved the gun from his jacket pocket and peered through the the window. In the dim light, he saw the boy, Jared, sitting cross-legged on a couple of sleeping bags. What? This couldn't be right. The kids made it seem like Jared was taken by force and yet...he looks perfectly content and he's even smiling. But where's Dean? No matter, the kid needs help either way.

Bobby silently opened the door and approached Jared, startling the young man.

"Who're you?" Jared whispered.

"I'm Bobby and I'm here to help get you away from that monster. Let's go."

Jared shaked his head and was reluctantly led outside.

"Where is he?" Bobby sneered.

"I...he--he...I don't know..." The boy's eyes were focused on everything else but Bobby. 

"You don't have to lie. It's safe, you're safe. Let's get you out of here."

"SAMMY!" Someone shouted in the house.

The doctor's eyes almost popped out of the sockets. That couldn't have been...

Sure as rain, Bobby watched as Dean Winchester appeared in the threshold of the house, hair long and in the way, mask off.

"You don't talk...and you never take off..." Bobby stammered. Thinking on his feet, he turned his gun on Jared.

"What!?" Jared shrieked.

Dean clenched his knuckles tight and prepared to go after him but was stopped by Bobby's words.

"No! Come any closer and I'll shoot his goddamn face off. That's not what you want, is it? Just let us go and I'll let him go."

He smiled internally as Dean relaxed his body. When this was over, he'd have to apologize to the kid for using him like this.

"Dean! Dean, help me!" Jared cried.

Bobby looked down at Jared incredulously. What in the hell is wrong with him? Doesn't he know that he'scrazy?

"Jared, he's a psychopath! He's dangerous. He's a monster and he has no HUMAN EMOTIONS!"

"I LOVE SAMMY!" Dean yelled.

The only thing he remembered before blacking out was seeing Dean charge at him.

* * *

 

Jared embraced Dean for a long time next to Bobby's unconscious body.

"I thought he was going to..." Jared sobbed.

"Sammy. Safety. With me." 

"Yes. Safe with you, Dean."

Jared saw the doctor grunt and groan. This man tried to kill him.

He grabbed Dean's knife and raised it high before plunging it into Bobby's chest. He stabbed him more times after that even after he was dead.

Jared eventually got up, blood staining his clothes and face, and grabbed Dean for a kiss.

"Sammy..."

"Yeah. Sammy."

Dean took his knife from the body, Jared leading him to a neighbor's car. He broke the window and hot wired it. He flicked on the radio as Dean got in, hearing a nice tune.

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._

_Make him the cutest that I've ever seen._

_Give him two lips like roses and clover._

_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over._

_Sandman, I'm do alone._

_Don't have nobody to call my own._

_Please turn on your magic beam._

_Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream._


End file.
